riftsmercsfandomcom-20200214-history
Merc Commander: Ferro Berker
Ferro’s life was pretty tame until he saved enough credits to make a trip to Merc Town for their renowned mercenary training camps. It was a dream come true for a nobody from Kingsdale that has always been surrounded my mercenaries and gear. His training would be unique though as Naruni had invested some credits and gear into this year’s training camps. A show of appreciation to Merc Town, a prime consumer; and to get the rookies to want their gear but then didn’t know that. It would be at this camp were Ferro would befriended a wolfen named Marrok and be loyal comrades til this ever day. The training was typical for the most with the added attraction of Naruni gear. It would be here where Ferro would taste the combat pods and fall in love with them. This would be the only time he would test them, always dreaming on own them one day. It was a dream indeed. The class he would graduate with had good relations with one another but spread like the wind soon after. Naruni had another agenda in taking part in the training, looking for Earth soldiers for security details on deliveries and escorts. Ferro and Marrok would be in the group that would be hired by Naruni in Merc Town. It was definitely a nice job for a young male, still not enough for his combat pods. Ferro will stay at this job for a few years before he opted out. Marrok followed suited and the two looked for some chances to travel. The Naruni execs didn’t like it too much that employees to just up and leave but it happened and gave them a bad taste in their mouths. The two did have to trade in their nice Naruni gear when they quit but had enough to start anew, luckily. For the next few years the two traveled to multiple places, from Madhaven to Baronies. The two was adventurous to say the least. Ferro and Marrok took on various jobs and such. They typically avoided contracts that covered gray areas such as attacking villages, stealing back something or land battles. There was one contract that would cause some difficulty for them. A farmer’s daughter was kidnap and they had to find the girl. They did of course but the daughter was taken by some 1st Apocalypse Calvary men. It didn’t go well for the Calvary men. Ferro and Marrok tried not to kill them in hope that the General will handle the punishment. They didn’t hang around to find out but dropped a message about what happened. With their job complete they moved on but would eventually hear that the General wanted them alive to punish them for hurting his boys. Ferro decided they should head back east after that. Their reputation though was kept pretty high considering. Eventually to two made their way to Old bones, meeting with some few training pals. The area was another hot spot for merc jobs and bounties. It would be here that an old buddy, Frank; had contacts in FQ and could get some pretty nice gear for anyone who had the right amount of credits. Well, Ferro took a chance in paying a nice sum to get some NGR gear. It would take a month to get to him but it was a score. He got a case filled with some new pistols and rifles, a surprise to him. It would be during this time the things started to heat up with Tolkeen and soon to follow FQ. Ferro and Marrok recruited some other like minded troopers and headed out why the getting was good before CS came a knocking. The crew they gathered was a good mix of soldiers and gear. Eventually having to get an APC to transport them. Ferro took his new team up around Iron heart, hitting some outposts along the way for supplies and even some small jobs of hunting down creatures that had attacked the outposts. It was a fair journey on their way to Northern Gun. At Northern Gun it was a time of change. This once free haven for mercenaries was a pro coalition outpost. Ferro had to handle most of his team’s logistics himself and make haste to avoid snooping CS agents. It would be here that he heard of the impressive credits offered by Tolkeen. He weighed the pros and cons of the mission for his team and eventually decided to head there for the credits. Planning to cut out if things went badly for Tolkeen but he was begging it would come to a stalemate. His trip to Tolkeen would have to skirt the southern bug territory and come in on the north side of Tolkeen. There was some minor incidents to the south but it would be sometime before the CS open up it assault on Tolkeen. It was definitely a calm before the storm. Ferro haggled for positions for his men to avoid the frontal barrage that he knew would come. He did just that, taking up sentry and road posts in west and south Tolkeen, always watching Magestock from a distance. Once the war started, things in Tolkeen became chaotic. There was always a rush of demons, men and supplies heading south and southeast. Ferro and Marrok was able to keep the men in check and on task. It was easy to get lost in the shuffle but managed only to lose one man this way but lost a few more during their security detail. On security posts they had their run in of CS commandos and cyborgs trying to sneak in, along with demons going on rampages. The raging demons were a problem as they were once supposed allies to the Tolkeen forces then turning on them. It troubled Ferro and he voiced his opinion on the matter. His voice managed to reach Warlord Scard. That didn’t help Ferro situation as it was mostly the Warlord’s force that had the demons. The bloodthirsty Scard and Ferro had a heated discussion. Scard told Ferro to stick to his duties and he would be watching him. Many say Ferro was lucky to have his team with him as Scard’s forces happened to not be with the Warlord (Scard’s forces were lost in his last mission out). It was stressful but Ferro and his men did continue their job successfully. As the war heated up, Ferro saw first hand the poor leadership & tactics of some mercenaries leaders and Tolkeen elites. He warned his men of this and not be surprised when he gives an order to move out. Many other mercenary teams that went to the front didn’t come back. Definitely waste of some talented men and women. After seeing staggers limp back to nothing other than another suicide run, Ferro started to take them into his fold. He strengthened his numbers and got some specialty individuals, namely Gwen and Mari. The two ladies’ teams were handle poorly and didn’t want to deal with Tolkeen leadership anymore and gladly gave the responsibility to Ferro since he has done well some far. His successful security detail didn’t go unnoticed. An exec of his former employer,. Naruni Inc.; needed some security replacements since some of his men joined the war front. The exec offered Ferro a nice crunch of credits for his aid but Ferro saw his dream flash before him. He requested an OMAV for his services. Naruni agreed as his warehouses were getting damaged and would go to scrap soon enough, saving him some credits. Ferro was filled with glee that day, got his dream pod. He would take command of the remaining Naruni security forces as the Chief of Security was killed. It would be within the remaining Naruni security that he would need Scott. Scott was glad to be under the command of Ferro as the Naruni exec didn’t have a head for command or tactics. Scott’s sniper talents were a nice plus for the team. Things kept deteriorating for Tolkeen forces. Ferro’s team started to meet CS recon squads more frequently with more firepower. He started to lose men as Magestock was coming under CS control. Soon a CS force from the north came at Tolkeen’s backdoor, a bold move in Ferro’s eyes. Eventually, Ferro’s team was offered a lump sum of credits to hold a train station. He agreed to do it to help people get out of the city. His Naruni employer offered all the gear that remained in the warehouse if they got him to the train station as well. Another offer accepted. Now only time will tell what will happen. Name: Ferro Berker Alignment: Unprincipled Race: Mutant Human O.C.C.: Headhunter Level: 6 Age: 34 Height: 6’1” Weight: 200lbs Eye color: Blue Hair color: Black I.Q.: 14 M.E.: 23 M.A.: 17 P.S.: 19 P.P.: 18 P.E.: 19 P.B.: 12 Spd.: 30 H.P.: 56 S.D.C.: 210 O.C.C. Skills: Native language: English 98%, Literacy: English 70%, Language: French 85%, Language: Trade 6 85%, Language: Dragonese 85%, Computer operation 75%, Detect ambush 67%, Detect concealment 67%, Electronic counter-measures 65%, Land navigation 66%, Lore: Demons & Monsters 60%, Pilot tank & APCs 66%, Pilot hover cycle 85%, Pilot hovercraft 85%, Pilot combat pod 70%, Radio: Basic 85%, Sensory equipment 65%, Recognize weapon quality 67%, Tracking 62%, Weapon systems 75%, Wilderness survival 65%, W.P. Handguns (+3 to strike), W.P. Energy pistols (+3 to strike), W.P. Energy rifles (+3 to strike), W.P. Quick draw (+2 to initiative), W.P. Knife (+2 to strike, +3 to parry, +3 to throw) O.C.C. Related Skills: Military tactics 75%, Intelligence 62%, HtH: Assassin, Boxing, Cryptography (3rd) 45%, Surveillance (6th) 35% Secondary Skills: Basic math 70%, General repair & maintenance 60%, Swim 75%, First aid 70%, General athletics, Lore: Magic 50%, Leadership (3rd), Climbing (3rd) 55/45%, Running (6th), Basic electronics (6th) 30%